Cira
Character Profile Name TiCira Hawk Rank Shadow Guard Master Affiliation Independent Singing Mountain Clan Alias Ti Age Varies; 22 Species Dathomiri Human Height 5'7" Weight 125 lbs. Eye Color Hazel Hair Color Auburn Home Planet Dathomir Significant Other Seth Draclau Father N'Kael (Deceased) Mother Mi'ka D'Arr Hawk Siblings Aarrki Hawk Mik'aela Hawk Children Chloe Draclau Masters 1 Sith Master Salem Norongachi (Briefly) Allyan Magic Mi'ka D'Arr Hawk 1 Jai Eryk Aiden (Informal) Apprentices None “I’m not a very good ‘witch’, and I’m a very bad ‘good’ witch…” ~TiCira Hawk TiCira Hawk is a Human Force-Sensitive Female, and a Daughter of Allya, more commonly referred as a Dathomir Witch, one with an outlook that is contrary to some of the most ingrain traditions of her female dominated culture, more specifically, her anti slavery point of views. While she acknowledged that her culture considered men to be nothing more than slaves, she didn’t personally agree to it. She is the daughter of Singing Mountain Clan’s clan healer, Mi’Ka H’awk, and her slave N’Kael, and half-sister to Aarrki and Mik’aela. Trained to take her mother’s place as Clan Healer, TiCira grew up in the wilds of Dathomir, learning her mother’s trade to included using the Force, via spells, to heal. She even mastered the art of procuring herbal remedies from the native fauna, even learning the intricate and deadly art of poison making. Yet all that she prepared for was for naught, for on the cusp of her sixteenth birthday, she was kidnapped along with her younger sister, Aarrki, by Karazak’s Slavers. Bound, drugged, and sold on a Nar Shaddaa auction block, she was separated from her sister, but not before she made a vow to find her. Two years she spent as a slave under Calick Daragan, a Coruscanti Underworld Antiquities dealer with a taste for exotic female flesh. Just after her eighteenth birthday, she managed to escape, fleeing from Couruscant. Five years later, she fulfilled her promise of finding her sister with the help of Underworld Crime Boss, Seth Draclau, a man who would ultimately through the most unlikely series of events, develop an intimate relationship, giving birth to their daughter, Chloe Draclau a scant ten months later, and running OmegaPyrE, one of the most lucrative legal Private Military and Security Companies in the galaxy. =Biography= Origins “Never concede to evil… lest you be consumed by it” ~ Allya TiCira was born on Singing Mountain clan to Mi’Ka H’awk and N’kael, her mated slave. As the first born daughter of Mi’Ka, and proving herself to be a quick learner with an obvious blessing from Allya in her Force abilities, she was quickly taken in as her mother’s apprentice to one day take her mother’s place as Clan healer. The first fourteen years of her life were one vigorous training session after another. As a female of prominent standing within a warrior society, she was trained daily in the art of war, using both her muscles and the Force to aid her in combat. Days would be spent either sparring, or increasing her knowledge in the important matters of healing, not only through the Force, but through the use of local fauna to make medicinal tonics.It was here that she mastered the art of poison making, for there were poison remedies that with the right amount, could be used to heal, yet too much could bring death. Encouraged by her quickness in grasping knowledge of the Force, TiCira's mother also began to teach her how to manipulate water, and use it for various techniques, even to attack and defend. In time, she was able to successfully use the orb technique, applying it to pull the very moisture from the air, even from the very plants themselves if she so chose to attempt this dark art, snuffing the very life of it in order to use the liquid to her will. While a devoted Daughter of Allya, she is one with an outlook that is contrary to some of the most ingrain traditions of her female dominated culture, more specifically, her anti slavery point of views. While she acknowledged that her culture considered men to be nothing more than slaves, she didn’t personally agree to it, deliberately avoiding claiming one for herself until fate forced her otherwise. From then on, she merely took them on under the appearance of slavery for their protection. Kidnapping and Enslavement Five Years Searching A Name to go by Omega Fragile Moments on Diamond Thread “As my mother always said…‘life is a series of fragile moments strung together with diamond threads…threads that will lead to a defining moment that will forever change a person’s life.’” '' ~TiCira Hawk, =Characteristics= Personality True her roots, TiCira is overly good, and just. She has a good sense of right and wrong, although she is aware that at times, there are certain things that are beyond her control. Despite this, she is willing to try all that she can with what she can control. She's loyal to the end to those she loves, and is perfectly willing to use deadly force to protect and defend them. She has an inner strength that shines brightly and a temper to match if she ever loses it. She sees the good in people and is a little naive in her desire to help people though it goes out of her way and she receives nothing in return. She's dedicated to her causes and though she is fair in her decision making she's not afraid to dispatch Justice as she sees fit. She has a curious nature almost to a fault and it contributes to the empathy she has for people. Although she does dabble in dark side powers, she is of a neutral good orientation. For her it is not the Force power that determines alignment, but rather the intent behind the use of it. Thus, this is the reason why she feels that there is no problem in using light, dark, or neutral Force powers if it will get the job done. =Powers and Abilities= Languages An apt learner, TiCira speaks Galactic Basic, Paecian, Huttese. Through the Force, she is able to interpret and understand other languages as well, but this must remain active and can only be done after hearing or reading the language first. Healing A healer of advanced abilities with the Force as well as through traditional means. She also has a vast knowledge of medicinal plants and their uses, for healing as well as for killing, enough to have mastered the art of poison making. Martial Artist Has an extraordinary and intuitive gift for dancing and through eidetic memory, mimicking movements. As such, during her travels, she learned to master Stava and K'tara martial art forms and has only an average knowledge of the Echani martial art form. Swordsman At a young age, the young Dathomiri female was introduced to lightsaber forms by her mother, a skill she herself gained from a former Jai slave. Over her years of practice and learning she also became proficient in the art of lightwhip combat, an exotic fighting style designed specifically for the use of the lightwhip. It was wielded in the same manner as a proper whip,and an unfamiliar occurrence among traditional duelists. She used the lightwhips rarity and abilities to enjoy a considerable amount of leverage over her opponents, taking advantage of its copious range, the long, flexible energy strand allowing her to attack from a vantage of several meters as well its ability to simply flex the whipshaft around her opponent's blade when he attempted to parry. Years later, under the watchful gaze of former Sith Lord Salem Norongachi, TiCira was introduced to the Makashi form, developing unique offenses and defenses that trained her against having her saber taken or damaged.Through a vigorous month long span of training, he also taught her the Niman form, using the duel blade wielding technique and tweaking it to her advantage, allowing her to wield a shoto saber in one hand while using her whip in the other. With time, TiCira has come to Master both Makashi and Niman forms, forming her own unique combination style of duel wielding lightwhip/lightsaber combat, applying small elements of each from Makashi, Niman and lightwhip combat to her style. Force Abilities Was trained by dark, light, and neutral parties, broadening her knowledge on various Force methodologies that she excelled in. Has an insatiable interest in expanding this knowledge, all the while stating that it is the intent to which you use the Force with, not the actual Force itself. Spec Op Training She has willingly allowed herself to undergo training building a higher resistance to pain, control mind, Torture by Chagrin, drain knowledge, and fear. =Assets and Possessions= Businesses In the first month of working for Crime Boss Seth Draclau, TiCira was assigned to oversee Draclau Resources, a division of Draclau Enterprises that dealt with the underworld's mercenary for hire population. After two weeks, the division in itself was sold to TiCira for the price of one credit, making herself the President and restructured the entire organization from the ground up. Draclau Resources was no more, in its stead OmegaPyrE was born. At its essence, OmegaPyrE offers neutral legal military and security services to fulfill the needs of the every day citizen, the Red Ladies, and even to the galaxy’s top holo-vid actress. It is a legal Private Military and Security Company or PMSC that covers such services and expertise typically found in governmental military or police forces, but on a smaller scale. OS specializes on employment by private firms or individuals to provide specialized expertise or services in a variety of postions, such as troopers or pilots for hire, bodyguards, enforcers, fugitive recovery (bounty hunting a la US Marshals style ) and even provide services to train or supplement official armed forces in service of governments. They work in other military assignments as well, for example in those involving testing the equipment, liberating abducted people or retrieving, transporting and protecting valuable goods or items. Although these men and women are commonly known as mercenaries, they will be known as ''Private Military and'' Security Contractors (PMSCs), in order to avoid the negative stigma often associated with mercenaries. Weapons Lightwhip - A product of her own design, it has a one of a kind curved hilt and three meter notched whipshaft made of Beskar, allowing her to use it as a normal whip when not ignited. It contains three different lightsaber crystals, with Permafrost as the primary focusing crystal, producing a deep, icy blue whipshaft. The Velmorite and Hurrikaine crystals are used to create a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse, allowing her to use her blade underwater. Shoto Lightsaber- A miniaturized lightsaber, it featured a shortened blade length and a curved hilt. TiCira made use of a shoto as the secondary weapon in her duel weilding lightwhip/lightsaber form. It's smaller blade length resulted in a less intensive gyroscopic effect, making the weapon easier for her to handle and helped her defend herself when using the whip in the other hand. It used a durindfire gem as its focusing crystal and is also waterproof, making use of two small krayt dragon pearls to create a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse. Category:Character Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Independent Category:Human Category:Shadow Guard Category:OmegaPyrE Category:Shadow Guard Master Category:Dathomir